


白色黑色

by strawpulp



Category: 9410 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 21:13:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20052625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawpulp/pseuds/strawpulp





	白色黑色

吴世勋单手把着车把，用脚撑住自行车等红灯过去，这天气就像是要把人冻住一般，他搓着手呵出一团白气，摘下耳机，扭过头问身后的张艺兴，“你们接吻了啊？”

张艺兴盯着最后还有几秒，说，嗯，接吻了。然后使劲一蹬，骑到吴世勋前面去了。

即使是在冬天，早晨七点钟的街道也已经是拥挤不堪，所有的人所有的车所有的店都浸在一片雾蒙蒙里，街上人来车往，喇叭声和说话声响成一片闹闹哄哄灌进耳朵里。吴世勋抬手把耳机重新塞到耳朵里，看了一眼前面穿着白色羽绒服鼓得像个球一样的张艺兴，也蹬起车子跟了上去。

就是这几秒钟的差距，让吴世勋成功遇上了学校门口的最后一个红灯，他悻悻地趴在车把上看着张艺兴消失一片雾气里。等他在车棚锁好车进教室的时候，张艺兴已经从办公室里抱了新的卷子在教室里挨个挨个发。

吴世勋从张艺兴手里抽走一张，把书包往肩上一甩，径直朝着往教室后面走去。

同桌嚼着校门口买的煎饼果子戳了戳吴世勋的手臂，神兮兮地问，“诶，听说了吗？班长和那个谁肯定谈恋爱了，昨天体委打完球回去得晚，刚好就看到他们在车棚亲了。”说完嘴里还有节奏地发出啧啧啧的感叹声。

吴世勋根本不想理他，嗯了一声，从书包里翻出英语课本，教室里暖气很足，蒸得人发懵，吴世勋把套在校服外面黑色大衣脱下来和书包都一通胡塞进桌洞里。

英语老师踏着铃声进教室，刚才还压抑着的闹声的教室一下就被朗朗读书声填满，就像是炉子上一直咕咚冒泡的一壶水突然沸腾了。吴世勋看了一眼张艺兴方向，露出个圆圆的后脑勺，桌上摊着课本，脑袋往前一点一点地，冬天的早自习总是令人打瞌睡。

吴世勋把脑袋藏在一摞书后面，素描本子垫在课本下面，摸了一支笔在上面乱涂乱画。

“十张石膏”

“不想画”

“都这么冷了 为什么还不下雪”

“想吃火锅”

“张艺兴”

“接吻”

“张艺兴”

“接吻”

“张艺兴”

……

过了好一会，吴世勋把趴在桌上睡觉的同桌摇醒，“你别胡说，张艺兴他没有。"混着喧天的早读声，半梦半醒的同桌根本没听清吴世勋说了什么，嘴里胡乱答应了一句神经病就又倒下去了。

张艺兴和吴世勋住在一个机关大院里，住了十几年，用大人的话说就是，喝同一瓶奶、穿一条开裆裤长大的，对方身上哪里有颗痣哪里有条疤都一清二楚。

谈恋爱其实这件事，吴世勋也是知道的，张艺兴收到学姐的情书的时候，吴世勋就扶着自行车站在他旁边。他看着学姐霸气地把情书往张艺兴的自行车兜里一扔，就开始叽里呱啦地告白。他面无表情地打量着学姐，一头乌黑的长发及腰，眼睛很大很亮，皮肤很白，不过没张艺兴白。

接连着几天都是这样的场景，张艺兴平静地听着学姐说完，然后说了句谢谢，推着车绕过学姐，跨上山地车骑出小道一段距离后，这才发现人没跟上来，于是他就皱着眉头看一眼在旁边杵着像棵树的吴世勋。

有次两个人逃课去网吧打了一下午游戏出来坐在天桥上喝冰可乐的时候，看到一对情侣站在树下接吻，女孩踮起脚环住男孩的背，男孩低着头搂着女孩的腰，橘色的路灯光透过浓郁的树荫印在两个人身上。

吴世勋扒拉着栏杆百无聊赖地晃着腿，他扭头问张艺兴，有没有想过谈恋爱。

张艺兴仰头把剩下的冰可乐灌完，拍拍屁股上的灰尘站起来，看了一眼吴世勋，说，有，遇到喜欢的人就谈。

不管谁谈恋爱，要第一时间告诉对方。那天回家之前他们这样约定好了。

整整一个上午，张艺兴都没找吴世勋说话，连发作业发到吴世勋的时候，都只是往他那摞书上一扔就走了。吴世勋也不找张艺兴说话，其实他根本就不知道自己在生什么闷气。如果是因为他和学姐接吻的话，未免也显得太小家子气了，如果是因为不是张艺兴自己来告诉他，可自己又不是他的老妈子，为什么做什么都要和自己报备。

上午最后一节课的下课铃声响起的时候，还没等张艺兴站起来，吴世勋就木着一张脸站在了张艺兴面前，“我们一起回家。”张艺兴把鼓鼓囊囊的羽绒服套在身上，拎着书包直接绕过吴世勋就往教室门口走，走到门口才发现吴世勋又没有跟上来，他一回头就看到吴世勋铁青着一张脸，“到底想怎样啊你？”

张艺兴站在原地看着吴世勋，一脸木然。最后还是没忍住笑了，开始是像某种小动物一样咯咯咯的笑，后来就变成眼睛眯起来酒窝都深陷下去的那种大笑。

张艺兴逆着光回头看着吴世勋，“走吧，先去车棚取车。”

直到今天，吴世勋都记得那天中午张艺兴逆着光站在教室门口，他裹得像颗糯米汤圆一样看着他，他笑得弯下腰去，大团的白气从他嘴里冒出来，羊毛卷一样的头发透出金色的光，连他白色的皮肤被映得透亮发着光，照亮了整个青春。

冬天的校园，没有蝉鸣，没有鸟叫，没有草长，没有莺飞，只有呼啸而过的凌冽风声和大片的永不凋零的香樟。

张艺兴和吴世勋龇牙咧嘴地从学校后门的坡上冲下来，张艺兴抬手摸了摸脸，干燥的风像是要在脸上划出几道口子来。

要到大院门口的时候，吴世勋还是没忍住问张艺兴，“喂，你跟她真的在一起了？”

“没有。”张艺兴否认地很干脆。

“那你们真的接吻了吗？”

张艺兴没回答他，反问道，“你昨天为什么不和我一起回家？”

“我不是给你发短信叫你先走吗……老师叫我留下来画静物，就没和你一起了。”

张艺兴没说话，把脚下的落叶踩得咝咝响，在心里闷闷地想，“要是你和我一起回家，她就不敢亲我了。”

吴世勋把车靠在墙边，说，“你还没回答我的问题。”

张艺兴把已经踏上台阶的脚收了回去，没回头，说，“她只是碰了一下而已。”

吴世勋对张艺兴这种无所谓的逃避态度觉得火大，早上也是，只要一问到这个他就毫不在乎地随便答一下，“什么叫碰了一下？”张艺兴也被吴世勋这无名火惹恼了，他本来也憋着一肚子火没地发，“你是我什么人啊？管这么多。”

下午上学的时候，谁也没等谁，张艺兴依旧是白色羽绒服手套围巾裹得严严实实，吴世勋就只裹一件黑色大衣连围巾都不要。一团白色和一坨黑色隔着十米远的距离在街道里穿行。

可整整一个下午张艺兴都在后悔，放学的时候，张艺兴本想叫吴世勋一起走，但回头就看到他的位置空空荡荡。

中午那样和他说话，他是真的生气了吧？张艺兴懊恼地在心里盘算着要怎样道歉。就看到学姐依旧出现在车棚里，她横在张艺兴面前，笑嘻嘻地问，“昨天都让我亲到了，你就答应我吧。”张艺兴面无表情绕过学姐，熟练地打开自行车的锁，把车推出车棚，也没忘瞄一眼吴世勋那骚包的蓝色山地车静静地还立在那里。

他刚一跨上去，就听到咚咚咚地声音跑到他面前。吴世勋拽着张艺兴的手腕就往楼上扯，“你说过帮我做值日的。”张艺兴还没反应过来，就连人带包被吴世勋从车上扯了下来。

到回到教室吴世勋把扫帚塞到张艺兴手里，自己打水去擦黑板和课桌了。张艺兴看着吴世勋拎着水桶走出教室身影疑惑地想，他什么时候变得这么高了，都比自己高出一个头了。

夕阳从窗外无声地蔓延开来。唰，唰，唰，扫地声一下又一下地回荡在空旷的教室里，外面偶尔传来清脆的车铃声和几个女生讨论动漫的声音。教学楼后面的篮球场也传来咚咚咚的声音和忽高忽低的呼喊声，是散发着荷尔蒙的年轻男孩子在球场挥洒青春。

张艺兴终于扫完从最后一排站起身来，吴世勋也擦干净最后一张桌子在拧毛巾。“终于做完咯！”吴世勋直起身子伸了个懒腰，能听到关节发出咔嚓咔嚓的声响。他对着张艺兴的方向露出两排白色的牙齿笑了。

刚刚的黄昏几乎都要散尽了，只剩下一丝光亮还微微颤颤。还有就是满天乌压压的云，抬头望去就像是一床发霉的棉絮铺在头顶。

教学楼只剩下做值日的学生们还没离开，楼道里两个人下楼的声音格外清晰地回响着。

“对不起，世勋。”张艺兴小声地道歉。

“什么？”吴世勋还在想那个大胆的学姐，晕晕乎乎根本没听清张艺兴说什么。

“对不起，世勋。她真的就是碰了一下，然后我就躲开了。”张艺兴又说了一遍，还着急地附加了一句解释。

两个人刚出教学楼，就看到满天的大雪飘了下来，那些纯净的颜色在大地上蔓延开来，整个学校都浸在这白茫茫里。绿色的香樟上，红色的跑道上，褐色的车棚顶，落满了白色的晶莹。

整个世界静得只剩下雪花飘落的声音。

张艺兴站在车棚边上忘了取车，抬着头微张嘴巴津津有味看着这漫天的雪花。吴世勋跨在单车上看着呆住张艺兴，背后是暮色四合，张艺兴和这满目无垠的白色融为了一体。

吴世勋从单车上跨下来，含住了张艺兴还微张着的嘴唇。张艺兴看到洁白的雪花落在吴世勋睫毛上打着颤，然后他微微闭上了眼睛，看见了最美好的世界。

庞大的白色包裹着温柔，渲染着世界。

END.

作孽啊，作孽啊，本来我从备忘录里随便截了一段过来试试格式来着，结果不小心发出去了，太蠢了我，还能怎么办，只有写呗（扶额痛哭），是去年冬天构思的文了，现在夏天来写，嗯…本来就已经流产了的，活生生给救回去了，我真是妙手回春呐


End file.
